1. Field
Provided are electrochromic devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to active matrix electrochromic devices that can be used as active matrix display devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrochromic devices include chromic materials of which molecular structure is chemically or physically changed when stimulated by external stimulation such as electrical stimulation, thereby generating a visible chromic effect. The operational principal of such electrochromic devices is as follows. When an electrolyte is injected between a transparent electrode (e.g., a transparent pixel electrode in active matrix devices) and an opposed electrode, a potential difference between the electrodes is generated due to external electrical stimulation. When the potential difference between the electrodes is generated due to the external electrical stimulation, ions or electrons included in the electrolyte are transferred into an electrochromic layer that undergoes an oxidation and reduction reaction, and thus, a color is visibly changed or a color shade is changed. Thus, the optical characteristics of such devices can be controlled, and may be used in information processing applications such as information recording, information displaying, and information outputting.